


Lucky charm

by Snarry_drarry_fan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Dark Harry, Except Fred and George, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry_drarry_fan/pseuds/Snarry_drarry_fan
Summary: when the Dursley's go to France for vacation and have to take harry with them a chance meeting with Draco and lucky charm will change Harry's life will it be for better or worsesorry suck at summary's this is based off of kurowolf's lucky charm work with their permission i have taken it re-worked it in my fashion





	Lucky charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurowolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurowolf/gifts).

> The Harry potter characters and story's do not belong to me they all belong to the wonderful jk rowling and i am making no profit from writing this

During the summer of Harry’s 6th birthday the Dursley’s decided to spend the summer at an expensive hotel in France, of course their original plan was to leave harry with Ms. Figg but she was visiting relatives so she couldn’t take him. That meant the Dursley’s would have to take him with them.   
Of course, Harry had to stay at the hotel anytime the Dursley’s left to do anything fun, but it really wasn’t that bad. He could sit by the pool or wonder around the grounds and even watch the other children, but of course he wasn’t allowed to talk to them and he had to wear a hat whenever he went out so people wouldn’t see his messy hair and ugly scar. But at least he was allowed to walk around.   
After a few days harry saw a boy his age with pale skin blonde hair and silver blue eyes. He wasn’t playing with the other children; he sat alone and harry could tell there was something different about him, so the next day harry being curious took a risk and went over and talked to the boy.   
Harry found out that the boy’s name was Draco and that he would talk about funny things sometimes, talking about wizards as if they were real. Draco’s parents had a lot of meetings with very important people so Draco was alone a lot, over the course of a week the boys became best friends.   
On the last day of vacation harry snuck off to meet with Draco for the last time and Draco gave Harry a lucky charm stating he had one just like it so they would never forget each other. Little did both boys know that through accidental magic they had made it so their charms would lead them straight back to each other.   
When Harry and the Dursley’s left the hotel, Harry was careful to keep his charm hidden from the Dursley’s because he knew they would take it away from him and accuse him of stealing it. Harry knew his fun was at an end for it was back to privet drive where he would be back in the cupboard under the stairs working for the Dursley’s day and night he had no idea that thanks to a lucky charm given to him by a boy he became friends with that his life would change in 5 years.   
The Dursley's didn’t know that they would one day regret treating their nephew the way they did but for now everything would be normal well almost because they had Harry potter living under their roof so nothing could be normal.


End file.
